


仲夏梦花园

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Secret Relationship, Summer Vacation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 死去的夏天里埋藏着我与我的梦。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 14





	仲夏梦花园

**Author's Note:**

> 额 星娜明治无差/壳比较多？盐是隐藏线  
> 好喜欢因为夏天恋情无疾而终变得忧郁起来的忙内line啊！！（划掉
> 
> 本文前提：【我爱三角】【不要道德批判角色】  
> 有些意识流 看文多担待 不爽不要看 谢谢您内~
> 
> 感谢脑洞过程中一直被我空投垃圾文的摇氏朋友qwq

暑假，朴志晟叼着冰棍坐在桌前看片儿。吃完饭总是容易犯困，他索性趁着家里无人的午后做这档子事儿。他熟练地拉开裤链，对着屏幕掏出半硬的阴茎上下撸动，镜头正好扫到一片雪白的胸脯。他眯着眼，想再仔细观察一下女人的乳晕颜色，他的脑子里却忽然闪现出一具似曾见过的白皙身体，身体的主人也拥有相似的粉红色乳头。回忆突如其来，像刀片一样击中他运行的神经。直到他嘴里的苏打冰棒落下一滴糖水儿，滴在他扶着阴茎的手上，朴志晟才如梦初醒。他晃晃自己爬满精虫的脑袋，将注意力重新集中在逐渐激烈的影片上。  
但天不遂人愿，只听“嗡”地一声，卧室的空调灭了，笔记本电脑也蹦出“网络无法连接”的对话框。朴志晟愣了几秒，骂了一句“操”，拉上裤子起身，出门去查电表。  
他开门的一瞬间，刚好对上举起手要按门铃的罗渽民的视线。

罗渽民是朴志晟刚搬来的邻居，暑假前转进同所高中读高二，比朴志晟高一级。他长得很好看，笑起来甜甜的，属于楼道里擦肩而过看一眼就忘不掉的类型。他对朴志晟很好，偶尔会把从便利店买多的零食塞给朴志晟，至于他为什么每次都多买，朴志晟没问。  
因为是暑假，罗渽民染了粉色的头发。朴志晟盯着比自己稍矮些的罗渽民的发顶，像看到了一片会飘的草莓棉花糖一样，露出好奇的神情。  
罗渽民好像刚洗完澡，身上香香的，空气里飘着些梨子的味道。他穿着一件很宽松的深色背心，露出的大臂有明显锻炼痕迹的肌肉曲线，他故意等朴志晟看了自己一会儿才开口，声音很低，在楼道形成封闭的回音。  
“志晟啊，你家也停电了？”  
“嗯……嗯，所以我出来检查电表。”  
“叔叔阿姨都不在吗？第一次见到你干这种事呢哈哈哈。”  
“……”朴志晟不好意思地低下头，却意外看到自己衣料下鼓起的一坨。他立刻涨红了脸，怕被罗渽民发现，想找个理由离开，“要是没什么事的话，我先回去了。”  
“哎，别急嘛，我就是来问你电表位置的。何况……“罗渽民欲言又止，他挑起下巴朝朴志晟捂着的部位点一点，倏地看透了对方羞愧的原因，“你这样能回去吗？”  
朴志晟站在原地，手足无措地看着罗渽民靠近自己。对方漂亮的脸上挂起一抹玩味而危险的笑，自然翘起的唇角里灌满了要将他迷晕的毒药。他紧张得手心出了汗，后背只差一张纸的距离就要贴到墙壁，罗渽民终于停止了进攻，朝他的耳边吹一口气当作邀请。

“我来帮你吧。“

罗渽民像毒蛇勾引亚当偷尝禁果，他利用朴志晟的好奇心完成了少年人对性爱的探索：罗渽民将朴志晟推倒在床上，解开他的腰带，滑下拉链将那根抬头的阴茎抽出来。朴志晟胆子小，已经窘得满面通红，他横起手臂挡在眼前，拒绝观看他人在自己身下上演这出活色生香的画面。但罗渽民不在意，他揉了几下，便尝试着张口由上往下吞入。他感到朴志晟的顶端在自己口腔里胀得更大，甚至顶得喉咙口有些难受，他只好吐出来，扶着布满青筋的茎身重新含进嘴里。  
说实话，朴志晟不明白罗渽民为何要做到如此地步，肉体上的欲望就先一步被满足，快感取代了他思考情感的可能。他甚至觉得自己像罗渽民的玩具，因为离得最近所以被临时捉来打发无聊的停电时光。朴志晟的刘海儿随着罗渽民口交的动作不断晃来晃去，很是碍事。汗水自摇摆的发尖滴落，流进他的眼睛里，蛰得他下意识皱起眉。他眯起眼揉了一会儿，却感到包裹着阴茎的温热口腔越发湿润，那话儿自出生以来从没在这么舒服的地方待过。朴志晟不由失神，在余光扫到一点粉红色时猛然想到：这是罗渽民的口腔。  
他克制不住地向后仰着深吸一口气，凭体感想象着罗渽民张开嘴就能露出的兔牙此时正围着自己的龟头打转，他有点想射了。  
朴志晟忍着高潮的势头，眼睛费劲地眯开一条缝，斜睨着埋在自己身下粉色发顶的同时伸手去推罗渽民的后颈。  
罗渽民的颈子好细，他伸手握起来竟还留出半指节多的空隙，对方好像也陷入了机械性的性爱活动之中，只重复着舔舐与吞吐的动作，猛一被打扰反而不耐烦地抬起头，露出三分之一眼白的目光向上挑衅似的看向他。朴志晟不知道自己哪根弦不对了，他在与罗渽民四目相对的一刻迎来了高潮。  
他射在了罗渽民的嘴里。  
恍惚之后更多的是想逃避对方的青春期心理，朴志晟背对门的方向躺在床上，心跳很快地回想着刚才发生的一切，像是一场梦，又明知不是一场梦，自己希望这是一场梦吗？可是……  
他的眼前又闪过那片似曾见过的白色躯体，毫无疑问的，那不是罗渽民……到底会是谁呢？  
罗渽民漱完口从卫生间出来，他拿朴志晟的毛巾擦擦嘴，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，不经意地问道：“四点了，你不去接辰乐回家吗？“  
“哦！我差点忘了！！“  
朴志晟一拍脑袋，立刻从床上跳起来换衣服。

钟辰乐是朴志晟的青梅竹马。其实两人更像是玩伴，自钟辰乐十岁遭遇车祸，导致双目失明后，他便从朴志晟的班级退学，转入了郊区的一所特殊学校，名字很特别，叫伊甸园。  
以往，朴志晟每周都会去他家看他，陪他玩。最近钟家的司机临时有事回乡下，接钟辰乐放学回家的任务暂由朴志晟代劳，两人又变回了跟小时候一样天天见面的关系。  
朴志晟换了两次公交车，走了一段路，远远就看到在校门口树荫下乖乖站着的钟辰乐。钟辰乐闭着眼，阳光透过树叶的阴影在他白皙的脸上落下细碎的光斑，他好像丝毫察觉不到，只是仰头接着所有的光与影，即使看不见，也在朴志晟离自己五六步远的时候就开始笑。  
“呀！朴志晟——你来晚了！“  
“对不起辰乐，等了很久吗？”  
“嗯……也没有，今天老师提前下课了。”钟辰乐开朗地笑起来，他自然地挎上朴志晟的胳膊，朴志晟也稍微放慢了步伐，顺着马路边的阴影往回走。  
“是不是很热？我们去吃冰糕吧。”钟辰乐提议道。

两人站在冰柜前慢吞吞地选着冰糕，钟辰乐伸出胳膊在冰柜里摸着，灵活的手指像弹奏黑白琴键时那样，在不同形状的彩色包装袋之间跳跃。朴志晟站在他身后报出冰糕的口味，结账时钟辰乐说他请客，利落地掏出钱包塞给朴志晟拿钞票，朴志晟照做了，把找零的纸币和硬币分别放回不同的位置。  
朴志晟坐在吧台的落地窗前，看着旁边的钟辰乐小口小口吮着西瓜冰糕的尖尖，对方浅粉色的唇片触碰到红色果肉的样子在他眼里留下情色的倒影。他想起之前去钟家，钟辰乐也问他要不要吃冰糕，朴志晟说吃，但不放心就跟着一起去了。他永远都记得钟辰乐拉开冷冻室的门，伸出一双白嫩的双手在几十根冰糕中翻找的情景，每根冰糕的包装袋上都被佣人贴上了盲文，但当时的钟辰乐刚学习盲文，阅读速度还很慢，指节冻成红色也没挑到想吃的口味，站在旁边的朴志晟本想帮忙，最终没有说话。  
“志晟，广告该结束了吧？要不你先拿冰糕回去看电视也可以。”  
“没事的辰乐呀，我等你。”  
朴志晟想着这段有些苦涩的往事，连冰糕是什么味道都没尝出来，反倒钟辰乐早早吃完了他的西瓜，叼着冰糕棍催朴志晟快一点。  
“哎……知道啦。“  
朴志晟应着，随手打掉钟辰乐伸过来挠自己的胳膊。他在捉住对方白皙纤细的手腕时愣了半晌，随即像触电一样放开了手。钟辰乐仍开开心心地哼着小曲，浑然不知自己身边的好友此刻正如作贼被抓现行一样紧张。

存在于幻觉里的那个人……是辰乐吗？

朴志晟最近很容易走神。罗渽民总是提醒他，他才会收敛一些，可面对钟辰乐时更会不知不觉地走神很久，因为辰乐看不见。  
他多是在想两人以前的事：明明辰乐就在眼前，他却总透过盲着的辰乐想到以前健康的辰乐，脑海里冒出辰乐幼时总是笑到眯起的双眼。如果辰乐没有遭遇那场车祸……会怎么样呢？朴志晟很容易陷入这样与他人有关的烦恼。  
“呀朴志晟！你有没有听我说话！”  
辰乐的学校正在暑期整修，校园的栏杆在葡萄藤架附近有一处明显缺口，不知是谁砍断了栏杆的下半部分，孩子们弯下腰便能从底下偷偷溜到外面，使得与世隔绝的伊甸园失去了一些神秘色彩。钟辰乐发现这一秘密出口后，经常趁下午自由活动偷偷钻来钻去，双手扶着栏杆弯腰在底下荡来荡去，和提前来接他的朴志晟说话，或者邀请朴志晟进来操场一起玩玩。  
朴志晟胆子小，他经常拒绝，只是站在栏杆的外侧听辰乐说话，紧张地盯着眼前的脑袋，怕对方受伤。  
“呀呀……我有听的啦，你小心点。”  
他伸手托着钟辰乐的头，对方的黑发散下来，发丝随风轻轻拂过他的掌心，软软的。  
“哈哈哈，我没事的！”  
钟辰乐说着，更起劲地晃起双腿，整个人几乎要贴在地面上，也不怕沙子弄脏自己的衣服。  
朴志晟不懂有什么好玩。他看向一片静寂的操场，不远处有两个小孩坐在木马上打着手语，他又低头注视着身前把自己当成一张折叠桌一样来回折腾的钟辰乐，对方白瓷般的脖子上被阳光一照，留下湿漉漉的汗水痕迹。  
“辰乐呀，起来擦擦汗吧。”  
他抽出纸巾贴上对方后颈，是与罗渽民完全不同的触感：很热，很软，不像人类，反而更像在哪摸过的什么动物……也许是小区阿姨喂的流浪猫。  
嫌朴志晟笨手笨脚，钟辰乐选择夺过纸自己擦，最终果然留下了卷起的纸屑。

“辰乐没有我的话就不行吧？”  
“说什么呢？我可是朴志晟的哥哥呀。“

虽然脑子里装着钟辰乐，但跟罗渽民待着的时间更久。朴志晟尝到了偷腥的甜头，在家里没人的白天和父母睡着的深夜溜去罗渽民的房间，他对罗渽民的身体愈发熟悉，像对枕边的玩偶那样了如指掌地摆弄对方的关节部位，尽情折叠成自己喜欢的姿势。色情片主角们给他留下的先决印象逐渐散去了，取而代之的是摸到的活着的罗渽民，对方存在于掌心里的鲜活的实感使朴志晟流连忘返，两人间频繁的性事造就他将性与罗渽民自然地联系在一起，但这好像并不能被称为爱情。  
“哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
某次事后，朴志晟趴在枕头上这样问道。他看向罗渽民推开窗户透气的背影，对方有些褪色的粉发被夜风吹散，像迷失在夜幕下的粉色云朵。他的目光随那朵粉云起起浮浮、飘落许久，才下移至肩胛骨的位置，刻意地循着夜光寻找起自己刚才不小心落下的指痕。  
“嗯，喜欢。”  
罗渽民的语气稀松平常，像“吃了”一样简单。朴志晟舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽的样子。他觉得不够，本想再问“那哥觉得我喜欢你吗？”，转念又按下不表，改问罗渽民：“为什么是我？”  
“因为志晟很可爱。”罗渽民走到床边，像朴志晟一样与他并排趴在床上，凑过去咬耳朵：“那里也很大。”  
“……”  
朴志晟耳朵根红了，他低下头咬了半天嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦张嘴：“哥会因为这些喜欢一个人吗……”  
“那你呢？志晟？”  
罗渽民把头扭到朴志晟跟前：“朴志晟会因为什么喜欢一个人呢？”  
“我……”  
朴志晟被忽然改向的夜风灌了一脸，他垂在额前的刘海儿全被吹到了后面，眨着豆豆眼的呆样引得罗渽民哈哈大笑，边笑边帮他顺毛。朴志晟感受到罗渽民手指插在自己发间留下了温柔的痕迹，本是浓情蜜意的时刻，他的脑内却警钟大作，罗渽民的指尖如同触电一般，唤醒了不少知觉记忆。  
他想起某次留在钟家睡午觉时，偶然瞥见钟辰乐换睡衣时露出的粉红色乳尖，明明都是男的，他却反应过激到像看了什么不洁的东西一样闭上双眼；他想起与罗渽民第一次见面时，对方领带上方滚动的喉结，罗渽民大概察觉到他的视线，没说两句便以热为借口松了领带、解掉两颗衬衫纽扣，露出引以为傲的锁骨给他看，吓得朴志晟当即慌了手脚，险些咬着自己的舌头……他还想到很多：昨天拼乐高时碰到辰乐的手，刚才做爱时搂住的罗渽民的颈子……

“该不会，不正常的其实是我吧？”  
朴志晟没头没脑地蹦出这样一句，官能印象在此时从潘多拉的盒子悉数涌出，带着密密麻麻的细小触手将他包围。他转过头，用快要哭出来的表情对着罗渽民，对方却仍向往常那样，像无事发生一样笑着。

“没有的事，志晟不是喜欢辰乐吗？”  
“什么啊，那我跟哥这些天又算什么呢？”  
“是啊……我也很好奇，在志晟眼里，我们这样是什么呢？“罗渽民收回手，理理自己凌乱的额发。

“是……喜欢吗？”

从罗渽民那得到了太多照顾，朴志晟有时会忘记他们间不足两年的年龄差。他在无形之中变得依赖罗渽民，又在与钟辰乐相处时因为处境不同而懂事起来。好像有两个朴志晟存在于同一个身体里，但也可以说每一面都是朴志晟的一部分。他不知道如何选择了。  
朴志晟的烦恼由钟辰乐转移到罗渽民身上。  
“是很严肃的事吗？宇宙那些？”  
钟辰乐吸着冰棒，坐在轮胎秋千上快要把自己荡飞出去。听旁边的朴志晟一直没动静，他有些担心，才问了一句。  
“嗯……很严肃。”  
“原来朴志晟也会思考很严肃的事呢。”钟辰乐感叹一句，停下秋千，神秘兮兮地问：“志晟啊，明天去你家玩好不好？”  
“嗯？为什么？”  
“偶尔也会有一天不想听管家爷爷的唠叨啊——”  
钟辰乐皱着眉毛，难得摆出一副很苦恼的表情。但朴志晟太了解他了。  
“你该不会又半夜煮拉面被抓到了吧？”  
“哼哼……”  
“哼哼……辰乐好笨，果然还是我比较厉害。”

朴志晟沾沾自喜猜对了谜底，却没预感到自己会引火上身。

他请钟辰乐来自己家玩，翻箱倒柜地把他爸珍藏的CD和落灰的唱片机找出来听。刚放完第一首曲子，罗渽民敲门来了。  
“哦，就是比我们大的那位漂亮哥哥？”钟辰乐闭着眼，仍旧沉浸在音乐的余韵之中，语气也欢脱不少，他开心地同罗渽民打招呼：“渽民哥你好，我是辰乐，志晟经常提起你，说你——帅！”  
罗渽民扑哧笑出声，他主动拿起钟辰乐垂在裤缝边的手放进掌心里握住晃一晃，像碰到小区里熟识的流浪猫那样，习惯性地捏着对方软软的掌肉。钟辰乐则觉得手上的触感陌生，和朴志晟总是温热着、能包住自己整只手掌的大手不同，他有种错觉：即使罗渽民此刻握着自己的手，心思也没附着在这里。钟辰乐查觉到他离自己很近，因为有柠檬的香气和呼吸的声音。两人初见时形成的又近又远的距离，令一直生活在温室里的钟辰乐很新鲜。  
“辰乐你好，你真可爱。”  
罗渽民补充道：“像我同桌家养的猫一样，又白又软，声音也好听。”  
朴志晟不知怎的有点吃味，刚准备要插话，钟辰乐却意外提出一个请求：  
“或许，我可以摸摸你吗？”  
得到罗渽民的同意，钟辰乐毫不迟疑地伸手摸上对方的脸。他的指尖最先勾勒出罗渽民的下颌线，然后往上顺移，温凉的掌心逐渐包裹住脸颊，指腹一一触及罗渽民的嘴巴、鼻尖、眼睛。  
“哇…渽民哥的睫毛好长…”  
钟辰乐感叹着，不由羡慕地多模了两下，他甚至察觉出罗渽民在自己手下笑弯了眼，两道月牙饱满地窝起来藏进手背，不知怎的钟辰乐的心忽然跳得很快，最后只好一笔带过对方的眉毛与额头，收回手在背后恋恋不舍地摩挲指尖，回味肌肤上遗留的的属于罗渽民脸庞的温度。  
“渽民哥真的长得很帅！”  
“谢谢我们小可爱辰乐～～”罗渽民捏捏钟辰乐软软的白嫩脸蛋，权当索要回礼。这时，他才想起一旁晾着的朴志晟，对方正垂着头鼓起腮帮，一副罕见的生闷气的可爱模样。罗渽民哑然失笑，松开另一只手去捏气鼓鼓的仓鼠腮帮，满足地仰头感叹道：“哦我的弟弟们真的好可爱~~~”

‘是弟弟吗？真的把我当弟弟看的话，就不会让我坐到这里。’  
怕钟辰乐听到，朴志晟用刻意压低的气音一字一句在罗渽民耳边控告他的罪行，无声的咬牙切齿除了激对方耳廓滚起一层绒毛之外，根本毫无震慑力。罗渽民果然也只是很怕痒地摸了摸耳朵，像是正在播放的钢琴曲不符合他心意，随即故意将坐在自己腿上的朴志晟抱起一颠，状似无意地令两人的敏感部位相撞、摩擦，朴志晟果然被颠沉了声，一句夹杂着惊呼的咒骂被他化成叹气吞回嘴里。他用双手严丝合缝地捂住嘴，同时拼命摇头，以眼神对罗渽民的举动进行激烈的抗议，可惜无效。  
罗渽民很喜欢拿捏朴志晟，看他耷拉着小眼睛双颊涨红又无法发作的表情，罗渽民会觉得这样的朴志晟可爱得要命。他一边慢慢地挺起腰，与朴志晟的屁股后面不住摩擦；一边又利用着身下摇椅吱呀吱呀的声音掩盖着两人在第三人在场之时所行的苟且之事，罗渽民丝毫不害怕被钟辰乐发现，甚至有点恶作剧地想让朴志晟当场出糗……或许，这不算出糗，只是将自己真实的一面暴露给纯洁的多年好友看而已。  
罗渽民在性这方面向来没什么羞耻心，一是因为他有这张脸当通行牌，二是他没有打心底里看低自己跟朴志晟的关系。他相信每个人都有一段迷茫的少年时期，只不过他清楚地认识到自己对朴志晟的心意。不管怎么说，只要能以最特别的身份参与朴志晟的人生就好，而他成功了。  
罗渽民作为朴志晟的性启蒙者，会成为追随他一生的阴影。

‘志晟啊，我很傻吧？’  
罗渽民用沾满了汗的手拉开朴志晟的裤链，用比以往稍快的频率撸动着对方的阴茎。朴志晟死死地咬着嘴唇，几乎快把下嘴唇咬紫了，罗渽民注意到后，心疼地扭过他的下巴与他接吻。两人小心地在口腔中避免发出舌尖搅动的声音，只敢在乐曲激烈的部分稍微吻得难舍难分，罗渽民睁开眼，才发现朴志晟被自己亲皱了眉，而对方身后，正是钟辰乐仰面靠在躺椅上假寐的睡脸。  
钟辰乐微微歪着头，倒向一侧的嘴角在椅背上流出些口水，更像只酣睡的奶猫。他好像根本不知道自己身旁发生了什么，胸脯微微起伏，平稳地呼吸着。  
见此，罗渽民变得更加大胆起来，他把脸埋进朴志晟的脖颈里不住蹭痒，朴志晟忍不住，又害怕吵醒钟辰乐，只得偶尔从鼻子里冒出像蚊子嘤咛似的声音。朴志晟自始至终都不懂一件事：为何罗渽民以捉弄自己为最大的乐趣。他终究是忍不下去了，一声呻吟在嗓子里哽住，随即佝偻着身子颤巍巍地射在罗渽民手里。  
罗渽民凝视着自己满手的白浊，在朴志晟高潮未尽的迷蒙眼神里舔了一口指尖上的精液，像个拿到解药似的疯子，笑了。

那之后，钟辰乐又来找过朴志晟几次，每次都期期艾艾地问为什么渽民哥不在。朴志晟看看隔壁门外贴着的几张水电网缴费单，挠着睡乱的头发说渽民哥全家去海外旅行了，渽民哥回乡下奶奶家了，渽民哥……辰乐你说，他不会在刻意躲着我吧？  
钟辰乐立刻耳朵竖起来了，但他没有追问。他与朴志晟并排坐在阳台的门槛上，外面的风打在两人年轻的脸上，凉凉的。立秋之后已有几天，夏天终于快结束了。  
“夏天都过完了，好像什么事都没有做。“钟辰乐捧着脸，念叨着《蓝色大门》里的台词，朴志晟不由转头看他，钟辰乐开朗的笑脸上好像附着一层忧伤。  
“辰乐不是不喜欢这部电影么？”  
“嗯，以前不喜欢，但年年都会看，今年又看了一遍，好像有点喜欢上了。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“就是……单纯地喜欢啊。”  
钟辰乐拄着脑袋在膝盖上一点一点，用好像能看到远方的神情望向天台外的风景。他空洞的双眼里布满了天空与云的倒影，朴志晟看着钟辰乐的侧脸，若有所思。  
他抬起手，捂住了自己的双眼。  
“辰乐啊，你听到什么？”  
“嗯……风的声音，汽车的声音，楼下人们说话的声音，云飘走的声音……”  
“云飘走是什么声音？”  
“你仔细去听，有点像流星划过的声音，很快，又很静。”  
“……”

后来，罗渽民回来了，他仍旧像什么事都没有发生过，随心所欲地与朴志晟相处。他还是会多买便利店的零食塞给朴志晟，还是会趁家里没人时叫朴志晟过来偷偷做那档子事，还是像以往过着他受欢迎的很忙的学校生活。唯一改变的，就是每周会和朴志晟一起去伊甸园接一次钟辰乐。  
钟辰乐很开心，故意气得罗渽民在街上跑着追自己，朴志晟哭笑不得地任两人围在自己身边绕圈，他觉得如果永远能过这样的日子最好。  
他很喜欢和罗渽民及钟辰乐呆在一起的日子，好像只有三人同行的时间，自己才是完整的。  
关于记忆里的白色躯体，罗渽民留给自己的官能实感，以及更多复杂的东西，好像都不重要了。

换上秋季制服的第二天，罗渽民被星探发现的事传满了整个校园，朴志晟跟好热闹的同学一起追到校长室外面，努力屏息贴近窗户去捕捉那些模糊的字眼。  
“休学……延期……中止……”都是意外会与渽民哥联系在一起的生词。  
收拾行李搬去公司宿舍的那晚，朴志晟借着舍不得哥哥的幌子赖在罗家留宿。他坐在床上看罗渽民一件件叠衣服放进箱子，以及对方苦恼着到底要带多少课本接受私下授业的背影，不由有点想哭。离别的场景向来不适合他，可又是朴志晟自己选择要待在这里的，为了防止真的很丢脸地哭出声来，朴志晟只好跟辰乐打视频电话，两人没大没小地跟罗渽民开起玩笑，说说笑笑地糊弄过去。  
自那天之后，朴志晟便很少再见到罗渽民了。

没有手机，很少回家，一心在公司练习准备出道的罗渽民终于在朴志晟升上高三前的暑假得到了确切的消息。他当时已是小有名气的公开练习生，上哪都戴着鸭舌帽与口罩，在出道前夕的假期也没有掉以轻心，就连隔壁的朴志晟都不知道他回家了，下楼倒垃圾时碰见对方还觉得惊讶。  
“和辰乐一起来看我们的演出吧。”  
罗渽民掏出两张门票给他，是前排正对着舞台中央的位置。朴志晟收下，抬头看着好久没见的罗渽民，只觉得对方似乎没变，似乎又都变了：精致的五官在清晨阳光的照射下显得更加立体，眼里聚集了比以往更多更亮的光，皮肤也亮晶晶的……朴志晟看怔住了，他只能点点头，他突然不知该如何面对变成爱豆的罗渽民了。  
他不禁有点怀起念以前只属于他的罗渽民。

-  
公演的时候钟辰乐很紧张，朴志晟不懂为什么他这么紧张，上台表演的是罗渽民又不是钟辰乐。他握住身旁钟辰乐颤抖的手，对方手心的汗立刻就把他的指间浸湿了。朴志晟无言以对，只好安抚地拍拍钟辰乐的手背，刚准备要说什么，头顶的灯黑了下来。  
欢快的前奏响起，罗渽民和他的队友们穿着海军服出现在舞台上，努力又青涩地对着镜头摆出事先练好的可爱神情。还好不是主打的性感风，朴志晟倏地松下一口气，他的身体稍微放松下来，靠在椅背上跟随着罗渽民的身影看完了演出。  
结束时，他晃一晃牵着的辰乐的手，问他要不要去后台找渽民哥。钟辰乐却后知后觉地舒出一口气，偏过头在人群散场时悄悄对朴志晟说：  
“志晟啊，我差点紧张死了，还好渽民哥没有犯练习时的错，很完美地完成了。”

“我放心啦，我放心啦。“

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写正经三角恋我好高兴啊！！！！！！  
> 喜大普奔敲锣打鼓张灯结彩七个隆冬强！三角才是我老本行！  
> 我 爱 三 角  
> 三 角 大 好  
> 忙内line就是坠吊的！！！  
> 如果能熬到下一次cp总选我还要给忙内line三角投上冷门的一票（抹泪
> 
> 第一次写盐，不太会写，有些突兀，跪下了。  
> 一回生二回熟，下次再接再厉（
> 
> 》下含结尾解谜
> 
> 结尾看不懂的话就是：盐私联了！乐乐一直在复健，只不过小朴笨笨，没有发现。嘻嘻。


End file.
